Symphony of Betrayal
by Flying Thunder God
Summary: The paths of war can take many turns, many lives, and many ends. In this war, the webs that connect love and betrayal will be tested. The lives of many will be torn apart. NaruxSaku M for violence & smut! R&R Is there no peace for a ninja? Of course not!


_A/N: This is just the beginning, things will get crazy later on if you choose to stick with it. Please lend your opinions to me through some pleasant reviews. If you choose to be not so nice, well I'll just have to deal with that. (By the way, that's Latin for go fuck yourself.)_

Chapter One: The Return

Everyone, no matter who the like's of, has the insatiable need to indulge the  
presence of loved ones; none more so, than after an extended time away from  
them.

For Uzumaki Naruto, the euphoric relief of being able to see his dream girl again  
after three years was a perfect example of this. So he walked on, not far from Konoha, Kakashi with him, homeward-bound.

As they pressed on, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that his hyperactive student was a little happier than usual.

"Why so cheerful, Naruto?" he asked nonchalantly as usual.

The blonde glanced at the copy nin and smiled, "Because I've realized something."

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked.

"As if I'd tell you, Kakashi-sensei," he teased before adding, "You'll find out in time."

Kakashi sighed at his pupil's cryptic words and reluctantly decided to drop it when he noticed they were a mere twenty or so feet from the gates of Konoha. Of course, as soon as Kakashi saw this, so did Naruto, who bolted for the gates.

Naruto made it barely a foot or so before he felt a snag on his cloak.

Turning to see what was hindering his progress he nearly screamed, "Kakashi-sensei, what gives?"

Kakashi sighed at Naruto's ignorance, "Nineteen years old and you still have no brains."

Scoffing at the insult the blonde yanked his cloak out of Kakashi's hands and turned to face him, "I don't get it, why stop now when we're so close."

Sighing once more, the copy nin answered his disciple's question, "Well, let's see, we've been away for three whole years, you look nothing like when we left. Konoha is at war with Kumo. Do you really think they're just going to let you waltz right in?"

Naruto stared at Kakashi in utter shock and awe. He had been away for so long that he had forgotten about the war, amazingly even after almost being killed by a Kumo patrol, but still.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei, maybe you should lead the way then." Naruto responded while scratching his hair.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and took a closer, more analytical, look at his student and noticed just how much he now looked like the father.

He no longer wore his black and orange jumpsuit, since it was nearly demolished during their training. Naruto now wore the simple outfit of a chunin or jonin much the same, if not exactly the same as what Kakashi wore.

Kakashi also noted how their hair now looked the same, _"You are without a doubt, the Yondaime's son."_

"Alright Naruto, let's hurry up and get there so I can finally relax and read my books in peace." He calmly stated, now speeding up his walk.

They arrived at the gates ten or fifteen minutes later, the sun now beginning its slow descent. As Kakashi had expected, they were stopped by the guards, and Naruto, for some unfathomable reason, had decided to pull the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Halt! Please present some identification." The first guard demanded without an ounce of respect for the legendary copy nin.

Kakashi pulled back his hood, revealing his masked face and silver hair forcing a gasp out of both guards.

"Kakashi-senpai!" the shouted in unison, "Hokage-sama has been awaiting your return for quite some time now; you should go to her office as soon as possible."

"_Her huh?" _he asked inwardly before responding, "Very well, I'll be on my way there now."

"Wait Kakashi-senpai, who is this you are traveling with." The other guard asked.

Naruto gave Kakashi no time to answer before peeling back his hood, "It's me, Uzumaki Naruto."

They both gasped again at the blonde's new appearance and then glanced over at the Hokage Monument and then Naruto three times in a row.

"Yes, I'm sure you all see it, but there is no time to dwell on this. Let's go Naruto." The copy nin coolly demanded.

With that, the two shinobi left the flabbergasted guards and steadily made their way to the central building. Little did Naruto and Kakashi know, what awaited them from here on out.

Meanwhile, at the Konoha Hot Springs

A certain pink haired kunoichi sat in the soothing warm water at the hot springs with her longtime friend and rival, Ino. She was deep in thought about everything in her life, because for once, she had no idea what to do.

"What's on your mind forehead?" Ino asked, noticing the far away expression on her friend's face.

"Oh, nothing." She lied

Ino frowned, "I've known you for far too long to not know when you're lying forehead, now tell me what's really on your mind."

Sakura sighed for she knew Ino was right and that she knew she was right, but she didn't know what would come out of this conversation, more importantly, she did not want to admit her being right.

"Well, I was wondering what Naruto-kun might be doing." She sighed, not even realizing the suffix she had used.

"Naruto-kun?" Ino said half shocked and half amused.

Sakura then realized it and put a hand to her mouth, but it was too late, she had said it just like Ino had heard it.

"I think you're in love forehead." Ino teased, poking her arm.

Sakura scoffed, "I am not!"

"Are too!" Ino teased back.

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not!" Sakura screamed punching the blonde kunoichi across the spring and almost through the wooden fence separating them from the men's half of the springs.

Ino just sank into the warm water face first, worrying Sakura for a moment, before bursting out holding her face a few seconds later.

"Damnit forehead, that really wasn't necessary!" She yelled.

"Well pig, you shouldn't assume things you don't know!" Sakura retorted back.

"I'm not the one that just called him Naruto-kun am I?" Ino yelled back louder.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment and anger, "Kakashi calls Gaara, Gaara-kun, does that mean he loves him too? I think not, bitch."

"Did I hit a soft spot?" Ino teased with a wicked grin.

Sakura getting angrier, "Don't make me hit you again, I won't hold back." She threatened.

Ino cringed at the threat but refused to back down, "Typical Sakura, turning to violence like the brute you are."

Sakura's fists clenched at the insult, "I don't know why you're blowing this out of proportion, and it was just a slip of the tongue!"

"Oh sure it was, forehead, it's easy to tell how head over heels you are for him, don't lie to me." She continued.

"Okay pig; tell me what it is exactly that makes you feel so strongly that I like the baka." Sakura demanded through clinched teeth.

Ino fetched a scroll out of her pile of clothing and unraveled it before Sakura, who was at this point mentally screaming: WHAT THE FUCK!

"Hmm let's see, where to begin? Oh I know, I'll start at the top of the list." Ino teased.

"First off, you're constantly hanging out around him, even when not on missions."

"That's because he's my teammate and we train together." She scoffed in response.

"Okay then forehead, you pay _special_ attention to him when he's training, especially when he's shirtless!"

Sakura, getting a little more sheepish, "That's because I have to make sure that he's actually progressing." She responded weakly.

"Why do you get mad when other women look at him?" Ino prodded with an evil grin.

Sakura was left speechless and even more unprepared for the next question to assault her constitution.

"More importantly, how can you explain the undoubtedly pleasant wet-dream you had about him last night." She asked, blowing Sakura away.

Sakura gawked and turned ten billion shades of red, "YOU WERE AWAKE FOR THAT?"

"Of course I was. I saw you change those sheets bitch!" Ino responded.

"Fuck you! I don't love him and that is that, and if the baka would so happen to walk by right now I would simply say hi and that would be that." She stated adamantly,

As if the gods were conspiring against her, she heard an all too familiar voice at that precise moment. Upon hearing said voice, she leapt out of the water, grabbed a towel, and bolted out the door.

Ino stared at the actions of her pink-haired friend and smiled, "So predictable." She calmly stated sitting back into the water, once again holding her now swollen cheek.

'I'm going to get that bitch back for this one way or the other,' she resolved.

Outside of the Hot Springs

"So, Kakashi-sensei, are you absolutely positive that only Sharingan users can-"

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto couldn't finish his question as he was pummeled to the ground by a blur of pink and white.

Kakashi turned around wondering what it was that silenced his student and was most shocked to see a wet Sakura burying her face into Naruto's chest. What more so shocked him, was that she was in nothing but a towel.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked down to see the girl of his dreams on top of him, in nothing but a towel.

"_Kami, this has to be a dream, a damn good one at that." _he thought with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the pink haired kunoichi, testing his luck.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned in disbelief.

He was unable to say anything further when his gaze met hers and saw her tear filled eyes. Naruto's plight was that he was unsure of whether these were tears of anguish, sorrow, or happiness.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cried into his shirt.

"Do you have any idea how-" she was silenced as his hand took grasp of her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, there's something very important I need to tell you. I've been holding it in and I don't know if I can anymore. You have to know." he whispered into her ear seductively.

Sakura was taken aback by his words and listened anxiously and unexpecting of what was to come, all rational thought melting away at the moment.

"Sakura-chan, you're wearing a towel." He whispered

Then it hit her as she felt a chill run up her spine with a breeze. Her attention was then drawn to the source of a cough behind her. Her jaw dropped and she went wide eyed as her eyes met the single visible eye of the copy nin.

"H-h-hi Kakashi-sensei." She stuttered, her face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned with uncertainty.

She did not respond but turned her head to meet his gaze, waiting for him to speak.

"Um…you look great in a towel, by the way." He whispered blushing.

She jumped off of him and threw him into a nearby building, "PERVERT!" she screamed, covering herself up in vain before running back into the hot springs to fetch her garments.

Kakashi sighed at the scene that played out before him. He walked over to the hole in the wall where his stunned student lay.

"You know, if I recall, she was the one that jumped on you in a towel." Kakashi said to his dazed student.

"Now do you really think that was the right thing to say?" Kakashi asked after receiving no response.

Naruto steadily picked himself up and held his aching head. Kakashi lent a hand to his dazed student.

"Should we wait for her to come back out?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't need to answer, for the second those words left Naruto's mouth, Sakura emerged from the hot springs. Naruto gasped and even Kakashi had to admit that her new look stunned him too.

Sakura now wore a red tank top that bared her mid riff and had the same circular design on the back. She wore the same black shorts, but they were concealed under a slightly longer red skirt that stopped above her knees. Her right hand was encased in a red glove that went all the way up her forearm, whereas, her left was gloveless. Naruto assumed the other glove was in her pouch or somewhere. There was fishnet covering her toned abdomen and she still wore the same black, knee-high heeled sandals. Her beautiful pink hair was now in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and her bangs had grown considerably longer too.

Sakura stormed up to Naruto and did not look at him, and instead, looked up at Kakashi and asked, "Alright Kakashi-sensei, how have you been these last three years.

The copy nin sighed in agitation and slapped his face with his palm, "Well, to be totally honest, rather miserable. I haven't been laid in three years, and more so, I left all my books here. So as you can see, on top of not getting laid, I've had no masturbation tools at my disposal." He paused before adding, "How have you been?" sarcastically.

Kakashi was not ready for the fist that greeted his face and sent him flying into the wall adjacent the one Naruto had gone through.

"Why must I be surrounded by perverts?!" she screamed as Naruto, not wanting to be hit again, started to walk in the other direction.

Sakura caught his movement with the corner of her eye and turned to glare at him, "And just where do you think you're going?"

She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground once more, now straddling his back and strangling him.

"I do believe you owe me a free bowl of ramen for your absence, no make that TEN!" she demanded, letting up on her grip to allow the blonde to respond.

Naruto grinned, not like she could see it, and responded, "Make me."

Sakura stared at him speechless and wide eyed at his audacity, while Naruto took a trip down memory lane recalling something Kakashi had told him during their training.

*Flashback*

_Kakashi and Naruto sat across one another, campfire between them, and Naruto tending to an injury he had received during a sparring match with Kakashi._

"_Naruto, there's something I think we should talk about something." The copy nin stated calmly._

_Naruto looked up from his bandaged forearm and met the silver haired jonin's single eyed gaze and saw that he was serious._

"_What about Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde chunin asked nervously. _(Yes, he is now a chunin)

"_It's about Sakura, Naruto, I know how you feel about her, and you should tell her." He stated with little to no emotion._

_Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed at his sensei's revelation, "Kakashi-sensei I don-"_

"_Enough, Naruto!" he demanded, silencing his student._

"_I can see it, as can a lot of other people. I'm now going to tell you a bit of my past and my old team to enlighten you."_

_This got Naruto's attention and he sat up eagerly and nodded for Kakashi to continue._

"_Many years ago, I was a part of a three man team with your father as my sensei." He started._

"_You were trained by my father!?" Naruto shouted/asked in excitement and awe._

"_Yes," Kakashi answered before continuing, "Of the team, there was me, Obito Uchiha, and Rin. Obito was much like yourself when you were his age; he was a knucklehead and always annoying me."_

"_Hey, I wasn't that annoying Kakashi-sensei." He said dejectedly._

"_Yes you were, anyway," The copy nin continued, "Rin was a medical ninja just like Sakura and she was attracted to me, much the way Sakura once was to Sasuke, whom I behaved a lot like."_

"_When we were on a mission to sabotage a bridge during the third war, Rin was taken hostage. I wanted to abandon her and continue the mission, but Obito convinced me to help her."_

_Kakashi pulled out the custom made kunai Minato had given him and continued, "Rin and I made it out alive, but Obito didn't."_

_Naruto continued to listen in awe as Kakashi finished up his tale, "Now the point of telling you this story is that Obito loved Rin, and died before he could tell her how he felt."_

"_Wow." Naruto said in awe of the story._

"_Naruto we are now at war and we are both shinobi, our lives could end at any time, when we return you should tell Sakura how you really feel before it's too late."_

"_One more thing," the copy nin stated, tossing the kunai Minato had given him to Naruto. "It was a gift to me from your father; I now give it to you."_

_With his story finished and gift given, Kakashi left the speechless Naruto and went off to his sleeping bag to go to bed. Naruto, however, did not get any sleep that night for he was plagued with thoughts of death and love._

*End Flashback*

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll treat you to Ramen." He said smiling.

Sakura smiled and hopped off of the blonde so he could get up.

"We'll go after we get back from meeting with the Hokage." He stated cheerfully.

"No, you can go now." The copy nin stated calmly, brushing dirt and debris off of his outfit.

"But Kakashi-sensei-" he was cut off by the slightly irritated Jonin.

"I have some very important matters to attend to with the Hokage, and it would be best if you were not there. Now go enjoy each other's company, you have a lot of catching up to do." Kakashi ordered, winking at Naruto, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

With that, the copy nin vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving his two students, one confused, the other knowing all to well.

"Well, shall we?" Naruto asked smiling, holding out his hand.

"Humph, as if." She scoffed.

And so the two walked, side by side, on their way to Ichiraku's, while Kakashi arrived at the central building.

"Well, let's see what's been happening." He said, entering the building.

_A/N: Well people I hope you found this chapter intriguing in some way, shape, or form. Things will definitely start to pick up in the next chapter. Let's just say, if you like chaos you may like this fic, for things will get pretty restupidiculous in a good way, I hope._


End file.
